fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Stahl/Supports
With Male Avatar With Female Avatar C Support *'Avatar: '''Now, what would he want more than anything? Hmm... Maybe a sword? Wait, what am I thinking? He already owns the most treasured sword of all... *'Stahl: Heya, Avatar! You thinking up a birthday present for old man Chrom? *'Avatar: '''He's hardly "old," Stahl... But yes, I am. And to be honest, I'm at a bit of a loss for ideas. *'Stahl: 'Ha! Isn't that a pickle! *'Avatar: 'Buying for royalty would be hard enough, but we're in the middle of a war. It'd have to be small, to transport easily with the caravan, and nothing excessive... *'Stahl: Yeah, cheap is good. Chrom's never been much for gold and glitter, anyway. I was actually thinking of brewing up a special concoction for him. *'Avatar: '''You mean like a potion or tonic? I didn't know you dabbled in such! *'Stahl': My father is an apothecary, and he taught me the trade. *'Avatar: Homemade gifts are always the best! Would that I possessed any such talent... *'''Stahl: Er, say. My ingredients are quite costly and difficult to find in the wild... *'Avatar:''' ''Perhaps I could help gather them? *'Stahl ': Yes, exactly! Then the present could be from the both of us. *'Avatar: '''Perfect! We can solve both our problems in one fell swoop. *'Stahl': Then it's a deal! B Support *'Avatar': Chrom loved the gift, Stahl! Thanks so much for letting me chip in. *'Stahl': Not at all-I should be thanking YOU. I doubt I could afford everything without your fat purse. *'Avatar': Oh, come now… Don’t think I’ll fall for that old trick…You helped me and just made it seem like I was helping you. I don’t know how you do it, but I’m grateful nonetheless. *'Stahl': Heh. I guess I’ve always been good at reading people. Even when I was young, I could tell what folks wanted before they even said it. It’s not much of a secret ability, but it’s the only one I’ve got! *'Avatar': On the contrary, I think being sensitive to others is a precious skill indeed. *'Stahl': I don’t know if I’m sensitive, exactly. I just find it easy to read people. You’d be amazed how much you can read from a face, if you know what to look for. *'Avatar': And you can always read these thoughts? *'Stahl': Absolutely! *'Avatar': Stahl, that’s a remarkable talent! Truly. *'Stahl': Ha! Not at all! It’s just the coping mechanism of an overly dull man. *'Avatar': Reading thoughts from faces or gestures? That’s every bit as impressive as magic. I bet you’re always one step ahead of your rivals, on the battlefield and off. *'Stahl': Hmm…I guess it has saved my skin a time or two. *'Avatar': Like how you read my mind when I was wondering what to get Chrom… *'Stahl': Er, actually, that time, I just overheard you talking to yourself. *'Avatar': Was I? Oh! Ah ha ha… A Support *'Stahl': *Sigh* *'Avatar': What's wrong, Stahl? You sound a bit down? *'Stahl': Well, I apparently need to practice, then! It was supposed to be a sigh of relief. Some friends were in a bit of a row, but I managed to to calm the waters. *'Avatar': You're always doing things like that, aren't you? Helping others with their problems. Most of us are too busy looking after ourselves, but you always find the time. *'Stahl': Well, in a way it was for my own sake. Troubled folks make me uncomfortable. When I see friends fighting, my first instinct is to intervene and restore the peace. *'Avatar': Ha! And now you're acting humble and deflecting praise from yourself. *'Stahl': Er, sorry. Is that annoying? *'Avatar': Not annoying, no. But you should stand up for yourself from time to time, too. For example, you could start by telling people that today is your birthday. *'Stahl': Huh? You knew? *'Avatar': I found out, yes, but not from you! Friends should be able to tell each other that much. War may be raging around was, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun sometimes. *'Stahl': I suppose... *'Avatar': You spend so much time looking after other people that someone has to look after you. And I've decided that someone is going to be me! So, here. Have a couple of fried fig cakes in honor of your birthday. *'Stahl': Aw, my favorite! Thanks, Avatar. You're a true friend. S Support *'Avatar': Ah. You did it again. *'Stahl': Did what again? *'Avatar': Scratched your nose. You've got something you want to ask me, don't you? *'Stahl': How did you know? *'Avatar: Oh, I've been doing a bit of observing of my own, trying to read faces. After you described your special talent, I realized how useful it could be. First thing I learned is that you scratch your nose before you ask for anything. *'''Stahl: Ha! You'd think I know my own tells, but I guess not... *'Avatar': So? What is it? You shouldn't be shy about asking me for anything. You've helped me so much, I'd love a chance to return the favor. *'Stahl': Er...right. Guess I'll ask. *'Avatar': I'm all ears. *'Stahl': Well, I, um...got this ring for you. And...I want you to wear it. *'Avatar': Why? *'Stahl': ...Because I love you. *'Avatar': What?! Gods, I had no idea! *'Stahl': Oh, heh heh, I was kind of hoping you'd picked on my cues... *'Avatar': I guess we're even then. *'Stahl': What do you mean? *'Avatar': Look at me, Stahl. Look at my face. *'Stahl': Er, okay. I'm looking... *'Avatar': Can you see what I'm thinking? *'Stahl':...Yes. Yes I can! You're happy! *'Avatar': Exactly! See, if you'd have paid more attention, you'd have seen- *'Stahl':...that you're in love with me, too. *'Avatar': Recently you've been avoiding my gaze. It was... Well, it was horrible, frankly. *'Stahl': Oh, you noticed? I'm sorry. I guess I just got bashful around you. *'Avatar': But if you'd seen my eyes, you'd have known the answer was yes before you even asked! *'Stahl': Oh, Avatar, even a blind man could see you've made me so happy! *'Stahl': My lady, I may never take my eyes off you again! ...Unless I'm about to run into a wall. With Lissa With Sully With Miriel With Kellam With Maribelle With Panne With Cordelia C Support *'Cordelia:' Hello, Stahl. *'Stahl:' I was drawn here by the sound of sweet music. Was it you playing? *'Cordelia:' You are kind to say so. But in truth, I'm quite out of practice. *'Stahl:' What? No, you play beautifully! And one of my favorite Ylissean folk songs, to boot! *'Cordelia:' It's been so long since I last played. When I saw this harp at the local market, I just couldn't resist *'Stahl:' I remember how you entranced the court by playing at Chrom's birthday ceremony. Those were some good times... Say, why don't you put on an encore performance? It'd be huge for morale! *'Cordelia:' Oh, that court convert was a long time ago. I don't even remember the music. Although I suppose I could muddle through if I had the score in front of me. *'Stahl:' Wait, you were just playing from memory? That's even more impressive! *'Cordelia:' Please, Stahl, I'm serious. Stop trying to flatter me. Compared to Phila, I'm just a clumsy amateur. *'Stahl:' Well, sure. But Phila was the best I've seen. She could have joined the royal orchestra. *'Cordelia:' I always dreamed that one day I migt be as skilled as her. It's silly, I know. *'Stahl:' Hey, never say never! Especially when you're so abundantly talented. *'Cordelia:' Stop it, seriously! See, now I'm just getting embarrassed... Er, oh, hey! Would you look at that? It's chore time. ...Gotta go! *'Stahl:' That Cordelia... She's never satisfied with being second best in anything. I'm going to have to step up my game if I ever hope to compete with that! B Support *'Stahl:' Tickling the old strings again, are we? *'Cordelia:' Why, hello, Stahl. Yes, I was– Um, is that a harp? *'Stahl:' Yep! I just bought it down at the market. Oh, and I got some sheet music, too. *'Cordelia:' Heh. Sounds like someone is itching to play a duet! *'Stahl:' Well, at some point, sure. But right now I can barely make noise on this thing. I was hoping you might be my teacher instead of my duet partner. *'Cordelia:' Well, I've never taught before, but I'd be happy to help. *'Stahl:' I'm going to practice like a madman until I'm good enough to play with you. I'll practice until my fingers are bloody and raw! I'll practice until my eyes– *'Cordelia:' Well, it's...good to have a goal. *'Stahl:' Hey, I'm just trying to be as dedicated to things are you are, Cordelia. *'Cordelia:' Hehe. Perhaps I have been TOO dedicated... Speaking of which, I think we should start your lesson. Now, watch carefully as I pluck the first few bars of this son... *'Stahl:' You have my undivided attention. ...... *'Cordelia:' Er, won't your eyes dry out if you keep them open so wide? Er, right, then. Never mind. Let me begin... ...... *'Stahl:' Wow, you played that note so beautifully... *'Cordelia:'Huh? No, I didn't! *'Stahl:' No, no! The tone was lovely! *'Cordelia:' Stahl, it's just one note. Will you please let me finish? *'Stahl:' Er, yes Right. Sorry. Go ahead. *'Cordelia:' ...Look, I don't think I'm quite ready for teaching. Give me some time to work out a lesson plan, okay? I don't want to do this until I'm sure my methods are...sound. *'Stahl:' But, Cordelia! Gods, she's more of a perfectionist than I thought. This is going to be tough. A Support *'Cordelia:' Stahl, I'm sorry about the other day. When I was supposed to teach you– ...Err, that song. Yes, the song you're playing...right now. Goodness, Stahl, you're doing very well! How did you learn that? *'Stahl:' When I saw how passionate you were about a single note, I knew I had to practice. I'm still kind of murdering it, but I think it's getting better... *'Cordelia:' I wouldn't say murder! ...Maybe more like assault. *'Stahl:' I knew I had to work twice as hard as you if I wanted to play that duet. So I've been practicing every waking moment–even in the latrines! *'Cordelia:' Oh! Um, yes, that is...quite dedicated. By the by, I've never herad that song played with the faster tempo you employed. I rather like it! Such a nice twist on an old classic. *'Stahl:' Yeah, it's just an idea that struck me as I was studying the notes. *'Cordelia:' How very astute of you. *'Stahl:' I think it was more blind luck than astuteness, but thanks. *'Cordelia:' Stahl? There are many in this camp who play the harp better than I. Why have you sttled on me for this duet and concert idea? *'Stahl:' Because you don't just play... You make the harp sing! You can do anything, Cordelia. You have a natural gift. I wish I could be more like you! *'Cordelia:' I'm not sure that being naturally gifted at something is always a good thing. *'Stahl:' Muh? *'Cordelia:' Well, if you don't have talent, it takes a lot of time and effort to acquire a new skill. And through that process, you learn things that more naturally talented people miss. Like your discovery of the faster tempo. *'Stahl:' Hm... I suppose so. *'Cordelia:' And that persistence leads to you becoming just as good as anyone else. To be honest, there are times when I've thought I'd rather be more like you! *'Stahl:' Hah! Well, we can't BOTH be right! *'Cordelia:' This isn't about right or wrong. It's just two ways of looking at the same problem. ...In any case, your practice has paid off, and I name you my equal in the harp. We should play that duet soon. *'Stahl:' It would be my honor! S Support *'Cordelia:' Phew... *'Stahl:' That was wonderful. *'Cordelia:' It was, wasn't it? We played in exquisite harmony and every note was perfect. I'd love to put on a performance for everyone in the camp! *'Stahl:' And I, as well! Cordelia, playing so well as a duet has made me realize something... I think you and I should spend more time together. *'Cordelia:' I'm not sure how that follows... *'Stahl:' What if I were to offer you this ring? Would that make my meaning clear? *'Cordelia:' Stahl! *'Stahl:' Look, I'll understand if your heart belongs to another man... I've known for a long time now that you've had eyes for Chrom. But I can't keep my love a secret any longer. *'Cordelia:' You...know about Chrom? *'Stahl:' Sure, Ever since that birthday bash. The song you played for Chrom was full of love, it was like declaring it to the world. But I thought that if I tried hard enough, I might be able to someday win your heart. Er, so, right... I'll just hold on to this ring in case that day ever comes. *'Cordelia:' Why can't I have it now? *'Stahl:' ...What? *'Cordelia:' You don't need to take Chrom's place. You already have. *'Stahl:' I...have? *'Cordelia:' I've never been happier than when we played together just now. I want to be able to know that joy each and every day! *'Stahl:' Then I shall wake you with the sounds of my harp every morning for the rest of your life! *'Cordelia:' Wonderful! But, er...EVERY morning? With Nowi With Tharja C Support *'Stahl: '''Hey there, Tharja. Catch! *'Tharja: ...A fig? And what do you want me to do with this? *'Stahl: '''Just thought you might be hungry. You barely touched your lunch, and you're pretty scrawny, yeah? Figured a nice juicy fig might hit the spot. *'Tharja: 'You were spying on me in the mess tent? *'Stahl: 'Well, I'd hardly call it "spying"... I mean, it's a public space, right? Anyway, I just noticed you were pushing beans around with a fork. *'Tharja: 'Oh. Well, all right then. Very thoughtful of you. *'Stahl: 'I actually have a whole bag. I could leave 'em right here if you-- *'Tharja: 'One is enough. *'Stahl: 'Right. Got it. Well, I guess I'd better, um... Yeah. Just let me know if I can do anything else for you, all right? *'Tharja: 'I am suspicious of this unbidden kindness. *'Stahl: 'Sorry, what was that? *'Tharja: 'Nothing, nothing... ...... You know, in my home, it is customary for new friends to exchange locks of hair. Perhaps you would give me a strand or two from your head. *'Stahl: 'Huh? Oh, well, sure, I guess. I mean, if it's a custom... *'Tharja: 'Thank you. You have been most helpful... Eee hee hee... B Support *'Stahl: 'Hey, Tharja. You have a moment? I was wondering about that hair-custom thing. See, because I've been asking around, and no one else has ever heard of it. *'Tharja: 'You mean that nonsense about friends exchanging bits of hair? *'Stahl: 'Er, nonsense? *'Tharja: 'Hee! I'm a dark mage. You know what people like me do with locks of hair, right? *'Stahl: 'Hey, wait a second... Y-you're not gonna put a hex on me? *'Tharja: 'Oh, don't look so put out about it. It's really a tiny little thing. It just forces you to speak the truth to me... Or else die in a horribly painful manner. *'Stahl: 'What?! But that's so...mean. *'Tharja: 'Now, speak! Why are you so kind to me? Answer with truth, or else! *'Stahl: '*Gulp* I was... I mean, I was just kind of...um...concerned. *'Tharja: 'You thought I might be a Plegian spy? Yes, I figured as much. But you should know I never liked that dastard Gangrel. What kind of king would sacrifice his realm to suit his own twisted goals? It's a travesty he ever took the throne. *'Stahl: 'No, that's not what-- *'Tharja: 'I have been loyal to Chrom from the very beginning. Not that I imagine any of you sad sacks will believe me. *'Stahl: That's not what I meant when I said I was concerned, Tharja. *'Tharja: '''Oh, this should be interesting. So what exactly did you mean? *'Stahl: Look, you always seem to be sitting off on your own without any friends. I thought you might be lonely. That's all. *'Tharja: '''If I wanted friends, I would conjure them forth from the black abyss! *'Stahl: 'Rrr...right. Got it. I'll just be...walking...over here now. *'Tharja: 'Oh, stop. You don't have to go. I'm just surprised that you are what you claim to be. That's all. A Support *'Stahl: 'Hey, Tharja. Whatcha doing with that big crystal orb? *'Tharja: 'Divination. *'Stahl: 'Soooo, is that some kind of hex or what? *'Tharja: 'Divination is the art of seeing into the future. Right now I'm trying to see who is going to win our next battle. *'Stahl: 'N-no! Don't do that! *'Tharja: '...Come again? *'Stahl: 'If you see victory for us, we might get complacent and lose. And if you see defeat, we'll give up before we've even tried. Don't you see? No good can come of what you're doing. *'Tharja: 'I suppose that's one way to look at it. I thought you'd be more confident. *'Stahl: 'Oh, no. I go into every battle expecting to get my lunch handed to me. *'Tharja: 'How inspiring. *'Stahl: 'But don't worry! You're my special friend! I'll die before I let anything happen to you! *'Tharja: '...What? *'Stahl: 'Oh gods. Did I really just say "special friend"? I meant "stalwart ally." That's it! That's all. *'Tharja: 'That's weird. *'Stahl: 'Ugh... Well, you're the one who put that stupid truth spell on me. I can't help it if everything I say comes out in shades of pink. *'Tharja: 'Hmm. I'd forgotten about that. *'Stahl: 'Still, it's funny. Having to speak the truth is almost...relaxing, in a way. *'Tharja: 'That's the first time one of my victims has thanked me. ...... Still, if you are so eager to be friends, perhaps it wouldn't be so terrible. *'Stahl: 'Really? You mean it? My heart bounds like a thousand fluffy kittens! ...... Uh, do you think you could remove this hex now? S Support *'Stahl: Ha! Hya! Eeeya! ...Nope. Still not right. *'Tharja: '''You'll get it eventually. *'Stahl: Yeah, but when? I need to hone my skills if I want to serve Chrom and the others. Plus you'll never like me if I don't get strong and powerful. *'Tharja: '...Like you? *'Stahl: '''I mean, you're always strong and tough and scary, right? Well, I'm not. I'm just some guy who floats through life on a breeze. So if I don't get stronger, I'm never...you know. Gonna have a chance. *'Tharja: 'Bashing a practice dummy to smithereens will not improve my opinion of you. *'Stahl: 'Yeah, but it couldn't hurt, right? *'Tharja: 'You're missing the point. Your modesty and flightiness ARE your strengths. They are also...oddly charming. *'Stahl: 'Wait, really? They are? *'Tharja: 'Yes, I suppose. Though gods help me if I understand why. *'Stahl: 'Oh, Tharja! Marry me! *'Tharja: 'Is this some kind of joke? *'Stahl: I love you! I hunger for you with the passion of ten thousand dying suns! I can't breathe around you. I... *wheeze* *gasp* Look, I even went out and got a ring and everything. ...Please? *'Tharja: '''For someone so mild mannered, you can be quite forceful... Very well. I accept. *'Stahl: Really?! WOO! Tharja, this is the best day of my entire life! And you know that's true because I'd die a horrible death if I lied to you. *'Tharja: '''Actually, I removed that curse some time ago. *'Stahl: 'You removed... Wait, what?! *'Tharja: 'Oh, yes. You had the power to hold your tongue all along. *'Stahl: Really? ...REALLY really? ...... I think all the kittens in my heart just died of shame... With Olivia With Cherche With Donnel C Support *'Donnel': Mmm... Hmm...Aw, pig plop! This is all mumbo jumbo to me! *'Stahl': Are you trying to read that magic scroll? Good gods, Donny. Here now, take a break and have a soothing cup of nettle tea. It's a little bitter, but it'll settle your nerver if you can keep it down. *'Donnel': Thank ya kindly, Stahl. *'Stahl': Think nothing of it. And once your calm, THEN start thinking about what kind of soldier you want to be. *'Donnel': How'd you know that's what I was doin'? I ain't said nothin' about it to ya. *'Stahl': This morning you were picking locks, then you were practicing archery. Now I find you attempting to decipher a magic scroll to "smite thine enemies with fire". Either you're incredibly bored, or you aren't satisfied with your current role. *'Donnel': Welp, I s'pose the cat's outta the bag now...Hey, Stahl. Yer pretty clever. What do ya reckon I should do? *'Stahl': Well, I don't know anything about tomes or magic staves...But I'm a keen student of weapons, especially sharp ones. You could do what i did and watch the experienced sellswords and knights. *'Donnel': And then I could learn what weapon might work best for me! Gosh, that's a dilly of an idea! *'Stahl':But remember, its not enough to just pick a weapon you like. You need training and---Did he just leave? Good heavens, he's an eager one isn't he? B support *'Donnel:' Howdy, Stahl! Just the gentleman I was hoping to run into. *'Stahl:' Do you have a question? *'Donnel:' Could you...go over yonder? ...No, just a little farther. *'Stahl:' Are you trying to make me fall into that pit trap you dug? *'Donnel:' Aw, donkey bottoms! I ain't never gonna get the hang of this. *'Stahl:' Easy, Donny. Don't look so glum. You still have time to learn. *'Donnel:' But I done tried so many different things, and I'm useless at all of 'em! I just wanna find one thing I'm better at than everyone else. Thought it might be booby traps, but shuck my corn if that's the case now... *'Stahl:' Trying to be better than everyone is an ambitious goal that few ever achieve. Take me for example. Average strength, skills, and looks. Nothing stands out. Compared to everyone else in the Shepherds, I'm as dull as can be. *'Donnel:' Aw, Stahl, that ain't true!...Well, maye it's a bit true. *'Stahl:' The point is, Donny, I still have a role. We can't all be the best at something, but we CAN all provide a unique blend of skills. *'Donnel:' So we're the best...at bein' ourselves? Reckon that ain't much of anythin'. *'Stahl:' Just keep practicing what you know, and take care of yourself on the battlefield. Talents will come to light when you least expect them. *'Donnel:' Well, if ya say so... A support *'Stahl:' With every battle, the enemy grows more numerous and deadly... *'Donnel:' Ain't that the truth! Sure am glad we got Avatar plottin' strategy for us. He's awful good at gettin' the most outta this here army. *'Stahl:' Ah, so you've noticed. *'Donnel:' Sure have! With Avatar at the helm, everything's easy! We just gotta carry out orders as best we can. *'Stahl:' And the battle is not won by those who are best at one thing, is it? It takes all of us working in unison to achieve victory. Of course, we must take the time to hone and improve our skills...But in the end, how we fight as a group determine if we shall prevail. *'Donnel: '''Gosh, Stahl! When you put it like that, it makes me sound pretty important. *'Stahl: That's because you are! Now then, I think it's time for our midday meal. Shall we go to---...Waaah! *'Donnel: '''Yee-haw! Looks like I'm better at trap settin' than you are at trap spottin'! Gosh, but you sure looked funny when that fake floor collapsed under yer feet! *'Stahl: 'Yes, that was...very clever. Now get me out of here! With Owain (Son) With Inigo (Son) With Brady (Son) With Kjelle (Daughter) With Severa (Daughter) With Gerome (Son) With Yarne (Son) With Laurent (Son) C Support *'Laurent: 'This is yours, I presume, Father? I found it lying on the ground. Do try to better secure your belongings in the future. *'Stahl: 'Ha! You sound just like your mother, Laurent. *'Laurent: 'Naturally. She IS my mother. *'Stahl: 'Well, yes, but still... You two are so alike, I sometimes wonder if you inherited anything from me. *'Laurent: 'Don't be absurd, Father. Of course I did. *'Stahl: 'Oh? Like what? *'Laurent: 'Like...the color of my hair. *'Stahl: 'Er, well, that's true, but it's not exactly what I was talking about. Anything more substantive? Maybe you prefer second and third breakfasts? *'Laurent: 'Hmm, no. My bearing in that respect is profoundly normal. Very much to my relief, if I might be perfectly frank. *'Stahl: 'See, that's what I mean. You're always so serious and verbose...You could stand to loosen up a bit. Maybe act a bit more your age. *'Laurent: 'We're at war, Father. Acting like a child is hardly behaviour to be encouraged. Besides, I'm a grown man. Older than Lucina at this point, I suspect. *'Stahl: 'Wait, how could you be older than Lucina? She'se already been born here, but your mother and I still haven't had you. *'Laurent: 'I...I fear I've no more time to chat today. Now, if you'll excuse me. *'Stahl: 'Laurent, wait! ...What was all that about? B Support *'Stahl: Hello, Laurent. *'Laurent: '''Father. How may I help you? *'Stahl: I was thinking about how you said you were older than Lucina... Can you explain that? I'm a little lost. *'''Laurent: It's fairly straightforward. Travel among eras is imprecise. There are...variables. Lucina arrived at the onset of the war with Plegia some two years ago. I, on the other hand, have been here for nearly five years. *'Stahl: '''There's that much of a spread between where you landed? Er, when you landed? *'Laurent: ...Indeed. Hence, I have aged three years more than she in the course of reaching this moment. Somewhere along the way, I passed her in terms of physical age. *'Stahl: '''So you've been in this era for five years all by yourself? *'Laurent: 'Yes. So as you see, I'm far too old to be indulging in childish behaviours. I trust tgat explanation has cleared up your confusion? Now, if you'll excuse me... *'Stahl: 'Laurent, wait! Why have you never mentioned any of this before? You were cut off from everyone else for five whole years. You must have been so...lonely. *'Laurent: 'As I've said time and again, I am a grown man. ...I managed fine on my one. *'Stahl: 'Laurent... A Support *'Stahl: 'Laurent. *'Laurent: 'More questions, Father? I thought I was quite clear before. *'Stahl: 'Yes, you were. But today is different. Because today... Coochy coochy coo! *'Laurent: 'Gah! Ah ha! Ah ha ha ha! S-stop that! F-Father, have you gone mad?! *'Stahl: 'Ah-hah! So you CAN smile! *'Laurent: 'I beg your pardon?! *'Stahl: 'You're always so bent on being such a serious, proper grown-up. I worry that you put too much pressure on yourself. *'Laurent: 'For the last time, I am not a child! *'Stahl: Age has nothing to do with it. It doesn't matter if you're older than Lucina. Or heck, older than me! You're still a child. You're MY child. ....You're my son. *'Laurent: '''Er, I... *'Stahl: And you're not alone anymore, so stop isolating yourself. You've got friends, and you've got me. *'Laurent: '...... You're right. All the time, it was... I was so lonely. Year after year, all alone... Wandering an era where I knew no one. Hoping to meet with the others but knowing how miniscule my chances were... I had no one to help me. No one to lend an ear to my despair. It was...awful. Many nights, I thought I'd die alone. That the pain would kill me, or... *'Stahl: '''I'm so sorry I didn't find you earlier, Laurent. Please forgive me. And know that I will never leave your side again... With Noire (Daughter) C Support *'Noire: '*Sniff* *sniffle* *'Stahl: 'Noire? What's wrong? Why are you crying? *'Noire: '*Sniff* I'm not... Mother cursed me to have a *sniff* runny nose for three days straight. *'Stahl: 'That's...an oddly specific hex. But wait, why would she do that in the first place? *'Noire: 'It's nothing new. *sniffle* Mother is always trying out some new spell or another. Every time she comes up with one, she *sniiiff* uses me as her guinea pig. *'Stahl: 'Poor dear... Here, take my handkerchief. *'Noire: 'Th-thank you... *HOOONK!* *'Stahl: 'I can't let you suffer like this for three whole days... Don't worry, Noire. I'll have a talk with your mother and get this cleared up. *'Noire: 'Er...are you sure? That never really worked out for you in the future. Every time you talked back, Mother cursed you up to your eyeballs. ...Or sometimes she just cursed your eyeballs, and you cried yourself to sleep. *'Stahl: 'Ouch. That's...kind of pathetic. *'Noire: '...Yep. *sniff* *'Stahl: 'B-but that was a different me, right? Just wait -- I'll prove you can depend on me! *'Noire: 'Eep! W-well, you never talked like that before! Maybe things really can be different this time around. *sniiiff* B Support *'Stahl: '*Sniff* I'm sorry, Noire... I feel like I really let you down... *sniff* *'Noire: 'It's all right. I honestly expected this from the very beginning... But there's no need to cry. You tried, and that's all you could do. *'Stahl: 'I'm not crying. *sniff* Your mother hit me with a five-day runny-nose curse. *'Noire: 'Just like before... *'Stahl: 'Urgh... You did say this was how it played out in the future... *sniff* Well, look on the bright side -- at least your hex is broken now. *sniffle* *'Noire: 'Yep, juuust like before. You'd always come to my rescue by taking on Mother's curses yourself. *'Stahl: 'I guess some things were simply meant to be... *'Noire: 'Maybe you're right. Maybe we're all fated to trace the same path as we did before... *'Stahl: 'Hmm? *'Noire: 'My coming back didn't change you, Father. So why should it change anything? It'll all happen again. My parents will die, and I'll be left alone... Why did I even bother coming back if it means watching my life fall apart again? Why... *sniff* *'Stahl: '*Sniff* Oh, don't cry, dear. *'Noire: 'FOOL! THESE ARE NO TEARS! *'Stahl: 'Er...dear? *'Noire: 'Bwa ha ha! Such trifling matters cannot free the waters of my icy ducts, mortal! The only dribbling here is the unseemly nose flood seeping from your craven face! *'Stahl: 'Noire?! What are you... *'Noire: '*Ahem* ...I'm sorry, Father. I think I need to step out and clear my head... *'Stahl: Noire, wait! There's no such thing as predetermined destiny! *sniff* A Support *'Stahl: '''Do you have a moment, Noire? *'Noire: 'Oh... Hello, Father. What is it? *'Stahl: 'Have a look. *'Noire: '...Eeeek! M-Mother's cursing implements! Gods, there's so many... Father, what are you planning to do to me? *'Stahl: 'Hah, nothing to you, Noire. I confiscated these from your mother so she couldn't put any more weird hexes on you. *'Noire: 'You...you took away Mother's tools? But...you never did anything like this before... *'Stahl: 'Before, you said we couldn't change anything. That we're bound by fate. Well, I thought maybe I could lay that fear to rest. If I did something the future me couldn't, it would prove everything can change. *'Noire: 'Hmm... I guess that's true. The father I knew wouldn't even get near these tools, let alone take them. *'Stahl: 'I only changed because you came back to me. And together, we can change anything. All of us -- you, me, your mother...everyone. *'Noire: 'Just please don't ever leave me again. *'Stahl: 'Nothing's taking me away from you again. Not even death. *'Noire: 'That's...a little much, perhaps? But thanks. *'Stahl: 'Wait... Do you feel that? A sudden sense of foreboding; a fury rising from the shadows... A Risen ambush? No... Bears? Is it bears? No... Urk! I-it's your mother! And she's FURIOUS! *'Noire: 'She must have realized you took all her toys. *'Stahl: 'Uh-oh. I'd better get outta here before I test that whole "not even death" promise... Bye, Noire! Love you! *'Noire: '''Wow, he's faster than I remember... And I can't recall Mother ever coming after him like this, either... Hey, maybe things really can change for the better! With Nah (Daughter) With Morgan (Male) (Son) Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Supports Category:Stubs